The Host's New Neighbor
by IBeCrazy123
Summary: Taken place after the events of the manga, the Host Club finds themselves still in America with a new neighbor, Mira Coleman. What happens when she begins to hang out with them? Will the other boys find love as well? Collaboration fic with SkylarEQuinn.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mira was chilling alone, a bit of noise coming from one side of her headphones as she watched along with what she was watching while snacking on whatever she was able to find in her cupboard. All the while she was making a mental note to get more food here soon.

She normally didn't stock up but sometimes, snacking happened. She finished up her video, closing up the bag of snacks and off to put them away before stopping short and looking up at the ceiling due to noise from the room above her.

"What the hell..." She mutters to herself, ignoring it enough to put away her food before fixing her hair a bit to go see what was going on up there. She had heard the rumors that a large group moved into a couple of the rooms above her, though she didn't think they'd be that rowdy. _Looks like I thought wrong,_ she thought to herself as she went to her front door, slipped on a pair of shoes that were easy to slip on, and went up to greet the neighbors, since she wasn't able to when they first moved in.

"I swear, if you two do NOT stop arguing, I will beat you!" Haruhi Fujioka threatened her twin companions, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Her fists were clenched tightly, her nails digging into her palms as her jaw clenched tightly.

"Oh, come on," her friend Kyouya Otori, sighed from the couch. "They do this all the time. It's best to just ignore them, Haruhi."

"Easy for you to say," Haruhi grumbled to herself, throwing herself onto the other side of the couch. She crossed her arms. "If they kill each other, it'll be in my apartment."

"Money can buy wonderful cleaning solution," Kyouya reminded. "It gets even the worst blood stains out of carpet."

Haruhi glanced over at him. "You know, you're right. _If only I had money!_ "

Tamaki Suoh appeared behind them. "Kyouya, what are you upsetting my girlfriend for?" he asked before pecking Haruhi's cheek.

"He's helping me get away with murder the rich way, but then I'd get back into debt with him," she said, glaring at the bespectacled boy across the couch from her. "I'm not getting back into debt with any of you ever again."

The closer to the apartment door she got, the more she was starting to regret this decision. _It's not too late to go back now. I could just ignore the yelling and go back to snacking and studying,_ she thought to herself, but as she snapped out of her thoughts, she saw she was outside of the room. _...Guess this puts a damper on things._ She sighed at the thought, shaking it off as she turned to the door. She had to keep herself from just running back to her room.

She took in a breath before knocking on the door, a little harder than she thought she would. Then again, there was a lot of yelling in there so it wasn't all bad. She took a couple steps back to wait for someone to answer the door. There were quite a few people in there so as long as someone opened the door, it might just quiet them down…

Takashi Morinozuka heard a knock at the door and pointed to it.

His cousin, Mitsukuni Haninozuka nodded and ran to the door, giggling, bunny in hand. He threw open the door. "Hi there!" he squealed. "Are you our neighbor? Come on in!"

"Honey-senpai!" Haruhi called, hurrying over. "Don't just invite random people into my apartment without asking!" She looked up at Mira and blushed. "Uh, hi. I'm Haruhi Fujioka..."

Mira was surprised at who opened the door, her eyes widening a little more than they already were. _Who-? No one mentioned they had a kid with them!_ She thought to herself, before looking at Haruhi with a small smile.

"I-It's alright... My name is Mira Coleman. It's nice to meet you," she said with a small smile, clearing her throat of the awkward stutter before going on with what she was saying.. "Um, I figured I would say hi, since I hadn't had a chance to properly introduce myself before," she stated, trying not to seem too awkward with her introduction. She wasn't good at this, anyone would be able to tell them. Though she was doing well, in comparison to other people she had the opportunity to introduce herself to.

Haruhi smiled warmly. "It's nice to meet you, Mira," she said.

 _Dammit!_ she thought. _I'm so used to hosting! I don't have to do that here anymore!_

Tamaki walked over and behind Haruhi. "Who is this lovely lady?"

"This is Mira," Haruhi said, gesturing to her. "She's our neighbor, Tamaki." She looked to Mira. "This is-"

"My name is Tamaki Suoh," he said, taking Mira's hand and kissing it. "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, you lovely lady."

The twins were suddenly at the door, Hikaru leaning on Kaoru's shoulder. They peered at her curiously.

The dark-haired twin looked at her and smirked. "The name's Hikaru Hitachiin, and this is my brother Kaoru."

Mira smiles a little at this. "Same to you," she said, looking up at the others as they introduced themselves, a little more dramatic than she's willing to share with the general public. Especially the first. Though the second and third were pretty great, she wasn't going to lie. "U-Uh... It's nice to meet you all..." She stutters out, a small bit of blush on her face. Yeah, this was going to be fun. She hoped.

Mitsukuni wandered over. "Hello, my name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can just call me Honey-senpai!" he said, smiling. "Everyone else does! I'm the oldest here!" He raised his bunny up. "This is my bunny, Usa-chan!"

Mira looked down at him, smiling a little. "I-It's nice to meet you, Honey-senpai?" She tried it out, though it was a little weird to here. It was just weird to call someone senpai... Though was he really the oldest? "Oh, and Usa-chan as well," she had to add in, smiling lightly. _It is pretty cute…_

"Isn't she, though?" Honey asked. "And that's Takashi!" he cheerfully added, pointing to his cousin. "Everyone calls him Mori-senpai!"

Mira chuckles and nods a little, then looking... How did they fit a skyscraper in there? "H-Hello there," she stutters out, waving over to him. This is quite the array of people here, which surprised her.

"And then ignore the guy on the couch," Haruhi mumbled, "he's not that nice of a person."

"That's not nice," Tamaki pouted. "Kyouya is a great person."

Haruhi sighed. "The guy on the couch is Kyouya-senpai," she said, gesturing to him.

Mira raised a brow, waving over. "Hello there."

Kyouya rose from the couch. "I was unaware of us having a neighbor," he said. "Pleased to meet you. I am Kyouya Otori." He took her hand in his and bowed out of respect as he shook it.

Mira blushed a small bit at this, though smiled a little. He seemed pretty chill, though there was something else about him that seemed off. "It's very nice to meet you. I'm just downstairs, though I'm pretty quiet... For the most part, at least."

"Well you're welcome to join us anytime," Tamaki invited, smiling. "You are always welcome with us. We used to hang out with beautiful ladies such as yourself on a daily basis."

Mira raises a brow at this, nodding to his invitation either way. _Should... Should I be flattered or...?_ She thought to herself, though shrugged it off. "Yeah, I'll definitely do so... And I'm just downstairs, so you're free to come and chat."

"Or you're free to come here," Hikaru offered, a devilish smirk on his face.

Mira looked at him, shuddering the slightest bit at this. "Alright, then... I'll keep that in mind," she said, and it wasn't a lie. Not like she'd shrug that off, or even have a chance to.

Kaoru peeked at her from behind his brother. "Would you like to join us tonight? We were just discussing what movie to watch."

"Discussing," Haruhi scoffed. "Right. I thought you and Hikaru were going to kill each other."

 _So that's what that was all about?_ Mira thought to herself in shock, though she tried to hide the fact that she was that shocked. "Um... Sure, if you guys don't mind having me. I don't mind either way."

"Come on in," Haruhi said, smiling. "It'd be nice to have another girl here."

"Oh, I can imagine," she chuckles a bit at this, though she was being serious. She felt bad as far as that went though she didn't really mind hanging around. That seemed nice enough at least.

"These guys used to make me crossdress and pretend to be a boy!" Haruhi sighed. "All to pay back a stupid debt that I owed them."

Mira's eyes widened a little as she heard this, getting inside and sliding off her shoes at the front door. "Really? That's... that's a story I wasn't expecting but I'll go along with it."

"These guys are kinda shady, but they're great people," Haruhi continued.

Mira nodded a little to what she said. "Glad I wasn't the only one who got that vibe, no offense."

"They're my six best friends," Haruhi honestly answered. "Even if they can be a bit much." She regarded Tamaki with her large, brown eyes. "Yes, I am referring to you, Tamaki."

Mira smiled a little at this, watching her with a small chuckle. They really did seem close, something that she was a bit jealous of. _Can't do anything about it, though..._ she thought with a small shake of her head. "It happens. I know the feeling too well in all honesty."

Haruhi leaned in close to her. "Just never get into debt with any of them," she whispered. "You will regret it. Not that it won't make you a few friends along the way, but Kyouya-senpai never stops harping."

Mira nods a little, watching this. "Yeah... I'll keep that in mind for later on, then," she said, shuddering lightly. She didn't want to know what happened with that, though she made a mental note to ask farther down the line.

Haruhi groaned. "So did anyone decide on a movie?"

Hikaru saluted her. "Not exactly. Kaoru still would not agree with me!"

Haruhi groaned. "For fuck's sake..."

Mira smiles a little as she heard the progress on the movie. Yeah, she figured that was the case. _At least they were quieter this time around,_ she thought to herself. "I-I'm fine with whatever, though. So whatever you guys want, I guess."

"What American movie would you suggest?" Kyouya asked, pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

Mira hums a little as she thought about it, shrugging a bit. "Well... There are quite a few that I would recommend. Has anyone seen Perks of Being a Wallflower or otherwise?" she asked, looking at the others. She doubted it, as the American part of the question was highly emphasized, though it was still worth the question, she guessed.

"The Perks of Being a Wallflower?" Tamaki asked. "What's that about?"

"Well... How would I explain it..." Mira hummed to herself in thought. "It's about this boy in his first year of high school, and he suffers from depression and such. He's bullied and the like, though is able to find a group of friends that accept him for who he is. Then the normal high school drama, facing his depression and that sort of thing," she explained roughly as best as she could. "Sorry if that wasn't great, I'm not the best with explanations..."

"Sounds decent enough," Haruhi said. "I wouldn't mind watching that. Do you have it?"

"As long as you're sure. I can bring it up as long as everyone's alright with it," Mira offered with a light smile. Though she wasn't going to force it, she was pretty damn excited about that.

Kyouya looked at all of the others. "I think that sounds suitable. Go ahead and get it, Mira."

Mira nods a little at this. "Alright, I'll be right back then," she said before heading downstairs to grab it. This was definitely going to be an adventure…

Kyouya turned to Haruhi. "You don't mind not being the only girl anymore?" he asked. "You may not get as much attention anymore."

Haruhi put her hands up. "I am perfectly fine with that."


	2. Chapter 2

Mira looked through her collection for a little while, thinking about how this was going to go. I mean, they were all... Interesting. She just hoped that she would get through this without awkwardly getting all the attention.

Kaoru looked at Hikaru. "She was pretty, wasn't she?"

Hikaru looked at him. "Are you serious? You like her?"

Mira smiles happily as she finally found it, brushing off the small bit of dust to make it look like it was off the shelf most of the time before starting to head back upstairs. _Please don't kill each other, please don't kill each other..._

Kaoru smiled at him. "What, you don't?"

Hikaru thought about it. "You know, she was pretty cute."

"Thought so."

Mira quickly went back upstairs, fixing her hair a little bit before doing so and hoping that the smell of blood wasn't all that close. Didn't smell like it from where she was, so she took that as a good sign as she knocked on the door again, signaling that she was here before going back in. "Sorry for the wait."

Haruhi smiled at her. "We were just plugging in the DVD player," she said, gesturing to the large TV in front of her. It was a 72" television.

Mira smiles back and nodding a little before looking at- my god they just spoiled her rotten when they got her here, now didn't they? She was pretty surprised though she shouldn't have been. "A-Alright, then. Then whenever you're ready, I am."

Haruhi smiled. "I don't exactly know how to work one of these DVD players yet, so could you do it?"

"Oh yeah, no worries," Mira said with a smile, going over to set everything up. She knew how to use it, though finding the buttons for it was a little difficult. Too fancy for her... Though she figured it out just as well.

Haruhi smiled. "Thanks, Mira-chan."

Mira chuckles a little and nods. "It's really not a problem."

Haruhi smiled. "But still. It's kind of you."

Mira smiles and shrugs a little. "Just doing what I can, really," she said, finally getting everything set up. "There. Should be good to go now."

"So is it in English?" Kyouya asked, looking over at Mira.

Mira looked over and nodded. "Oh, yeah. Sorry, I didn't even think to say that it's in English..."

"Good," Kyouya said, "the twins needed to study more English anyway." He sighed. "Let me guess, it's one of those sappy films, isn't it?"

Mira chuckles a little, looking over. "I didn't know you were a movie critic."

"He's a critic of everything, trust me," Haruhi grumbled.

Mira raises a brow, looking over at Haruhi. "Good to know, then.."

Haruhi scoffed. "Just you wait, Mira-chan."

"I'm waiting," Mira chuckles a little, sinking back a bit into the seat she's in.

Kyouya's jaw hardened as he watched the movie, his gaze intent and stern, though there was an unidentifiable look in his eyes as well. He sighed when he noticed how emotional everyone was getting as the movie reached the end.

Mira didn't really notice right away, wiping the tears away quickly before continuing to watch the movie... Also ignoring the sigh she heard from a distance, sue her for having emotions.

Haruhi turned to Mira at the end of the movie. "That movie was wonderful, Mira-chan!"

Mira looked over to Haruhi, smiling. "I-I'm glad you likes it! I was worried that no one would, so..."

Haruhi smiled warmly. "I like movies like these, and so does Tamaki. I'm not sure about the other guys, but oh well."

Mira chuckles a little and nods, smiling back happily to her. "Yeah, that's good at least... I hope," she commented, peeking to the others out of curiosity.

The twins were hugging each other as they both struggled to keep the tears in their eyes.

 _Well..._ Mira thought to herself, smiling lightly despite feeling a little bad. _I'm glad they at least enjoyed the movie,_ she then thought, peeking at Honey and Mori. Those were the two that she was most interested in seeing…

Mori was patting Honey on the shoulder as Honey softly sniffled, leaning against him and covering his face with Usa-chan.

And now she felt worse. This poor little guy... Even though he was older than her. Still awkward to think about... Now onto the one who was looking forward to this the most, whether he admitted it or not.

Kyouya was staring blankly at the screen, trying to hide the fact that he was deeply moved by the movie. He found it touching and was glad that he had friends like Charlie's.

Mira tilted her head, seeing he was pretty much expressionless and was, admittedly, trying to get a better look. _Nothing...?_ She wondered, though he did seem like the more serious of the bunch. Guess he has some sort of rep to upkeep.

Haruhi glanced at Kyouya. "The movie got you didn't it, Kyouya-senpai?"

"Shut up," Kyouya muttered.

Mira chuckled a little. "Thanks, I honestly couldn't tell at first," she chuckled, thankful that someone asked about it.

"He's emotional right now," Haruhi said.

Kyouya threw a pillow at her.

Mira couldn't help but laugh a little, moving a little so that only a little of the pillow got to her little area of the couch.

Haruhi laughed. "Kyouya-senpai, I don't see what's so hard about admitting that a movie gave you a case of the feels."

"There are more pillows over here, Haruhi," he warned.

"Fair enough," Haruhi sighed, dropping it.

"Though at least it's a positive reaction... Right?" Mira had to ask, peeking her head back out a little to see him better.

"Who knows?" Haruhi sighed. "It's Kyouya-senpai we're dealing with here."

Mira nods a little, sighing a bit as she agreed with Haruhi. "True... then again, I just met you guys, so I should act a little more surprised, hm?"

"Nah, this is about as good as it honestly gets," Haruhi laughed.

Mira nods a little, chuckling lightly. "Alright, so this is normal," she laughed a little along with Haruhi.

"It's very normal," Haruhi said, laughing with her.

Mira followed right along with the laughter. "I'll keep it in mind for the next heart-wrenching movie we pick out."

Haruhi checked the time. "Awe, it's getting late, and we have school tomorrow," she groaned.

Mira looked as well, sighing. "Yeah... Well that's pretty lame, and I was pretty excited, too." She pouted a little, going to reclaim her movie.

Tamaki looked at Haruhi. "Can I stay here tonight?" he sweetly asked.

"No way in hell," Haruhi answered flatly.

"What about us?" the twins asked in unison. "We do go to the same school and all."

"All of you boys, get out," Haruhi grumbled.

Mira got her movie together as everyone discussed their plans for sleeping... Or at least some of them tried, others were already set, she thought.

Mori picked up Honey on his back. "Goodnight," he simply said before leaving.

"Goodnight, Mori-senpai!" Haruhi called to him before realizing Honey was already asleep. She smiled. "Goodnight, Honey-senpai," she said a little quieter, careful about waking him.

"Do we really have to go all the way back to our apartment?" Hikaru asked Haruhi.

"You're right next door," Haruhi flatly stated.

"You're no fun," Kaoru grumbled.

"Out," Haruhi said, pointing to the door.

Kyouya stayed on the couch where he was, though Haruhi was slightly unsure of how to kick him out.

Mira waved to the two as they headed off, looking at the others. "I should head out as well... School needs to get out of here so much faster," she mumbled, sighing a little. Though she wouldn't mind procrastinating it.

"I hear you there," Haruhi sighed to her. "Are you in high school or college?"

Mira looked at her. "Oh, college. Starting on my first year but I can't wait for it to be over already."

Haruhi laughed. "Nice! What college do you go to?"

"Oh, Harvard. This was the closest place I could get to it so that's where I am at the moment," Mira shrugged a little, smiling lightly though.

"That's where Tamaki and I wish to attend school next year," Kyouya said. "Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai already go there. Perhaps you have seen them?"

"I want to go there when I get out of high school," Haruhi said. "I heard they have an excellent law program."

Mira looked over there, nodding. "I believe so, yeah. It's sort of hard to miss," she chuckled a bit, looking at Haruhi then. "Oh yeah, it's a really good program, definitely,"

Haruhi smiled. "I can't wait to get into college. It will be nice."

Tamaki yawned. "I want to sleep here," he whined.

"Go home," Haruhi complained to him.

Mira smiled and nodded a little, looking at the two with a chuckle. "Definitely. Well, I hope you guys take care of this then... I should head home, review a bit just in case, you know?"

"Will we see you tomorrow, Mira-chan?" Tamaki excitedly asked.

"I don't see why not," Mira smiled and nodded a little.

"Come on up here after school then," Haruhi said. "We'll be here."

"Will do. Thank you so much again for tonight," Mira said, smiling happily to the five who were still there. "I guess I'll see you all tomorrow then."

"See you tomorrow!" they all called before the twins and Tamaki began arguing with Haruhi once more over why they couldn't stay with her.

Mira waved to them as she headed out, chuckling lightly to herself as she started off to her place, yawning a little to herself. She couldn't wait to see what tomorrow had in store.


	3. Chapter 3

Haruhi wished she could be rid of those damned twins when she got out of school the next day. They had done nothing but bother her all day.

Mira was just getting home as well, walking inside of her apartment without even shutting the door, just flopping on her couch for a little bit. A break was definitely needed though she knew she'd have to wander up to her new friend's place eventually.

Haruhi walked into her apartment and closed the door on the twins before running and locking the door that joined her apartment to Tamaki's. She had to be quiet before he noticed that she was home, or else he would open it before she could lock it.

Mira sighs happily as she just hung out there, shutting her eyes for a second. She was tired of walking around for the majority of the day, though she thought it was worth it. At least it was a simpler day compared to what the future was to hold.

Hikaru and Kaoru inspected the apartment doors on the complex, looking for Mira's.

"So which one do you think is hers?" Hikaru asked Kaoru.

"I don't know," Kaoru said. "They don't have name plates." He narrowed his eyes. "This could get a bit tricky."

Mira thought she heard someone on her floor of the apartment building, though didn't really take it to heart for the moment. At this point in time, she shut her door a little more and went to find something a little more comfortable and not covered in sweat before leaving the house.

Hikaru sighed. "Think, Kaoru. Where is Haruhi's apartment on the floor above this one?"

"I think two doors down from here," Kaoru answered. "Why?"

"Then Mira-chan is directly below, right?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru's eyes widened. "You're a genius!"

Mira changed quickly, then off to grab something to wake her up and fill her stomach with a small smile. Best part of the day; getting food. All of it. Best part, she didn't care what anyone said.

Kaoru went to the door that Hikaru designated Mira's and knocked on it. He was just hoping that it was hers.

And just before she could dive right into the small bowl of cereal in front of her, Mira heard a knock at the door. A loud groan of defeat rang in her mind as she opened the door, looking up to see the twins. "Oh, hey guys. What's up?"

"Told you it was her apartment," Hikaru commented to Kaoru, not caring if Mira heard him.

Kaoru turned a deep shade of red. "Uh, nothing much. Just got out of school. How about you?"

Mira raises a brow as she heard this, though not really having a moment to speak about it. "Oh, same here. Was just grabbing a quick snack and I was going to head up to Haruhi's..."

"Hey, same here," Hikaru said. He turned to Kaoru, who was still blushing like crazy. "What a coincidence, right, Kaoru?"

Mira tilts her head a little at this. _Yeah, what a coincidence..._ she thought to herself, though still kept a positive front. "Did you guys want to grab something while you were here? I mean, a flight of stairs isn't that hard, but still..."

"No, I'm good," Kaoru said as his brother walked in.

"Sure, why not?" Hikaru said, acting as if he had been inside of many women's apartments before. "So, how old are you, Mira-chan?"

Mira raises a brow at this, sighing before shrugging it. "Okay then... Make yourself at home," she said, pouting slightly. "And I'm 19, yeah. I'm in my first year here."

Kaoru's eyes widened. "She's not Mira- _chan_ , she's Mira- _senpai_!"

Mira raises a brow, slowly understanding what Kaoru was yelling about. "Um... I don't really mind either way what you guys call me... I'm just Mira for all I care..."

Kaoru was still astonished. "You're really nineteen?"

Mira sighs and nods a little. "I was cursed to be short from the start... But yeah, nineteen."

"I never would have guessed," Kaoru said, smiling at her admirably.

Mira shrugs a little. "Yeah... It's still sort of hard to believe as well. Still feel eighteen right after I turned nineteen..."

"We're only seventeen," Hikaru groaned. "It feels like we'll never get older."

"Wow, really? Could have fooled me..." Mira commented, looking between the twins. Like there'd be a difference. Not even close.

"Could have fooled you?" Hikaru asked. "How so?"

"You guys just seem so much older, I wouldn't have thought," Mira explained, to the best of her ability at least.

"Japanese guys are a lot more mature than American guys," Hikaru simply stated. "I've noticed that."

Mira shrugs and nods a little. "Yeah, since I met you guys I've definitely noticed that for myself..."

"Kyouya and Mori-senpai are the most mature ones," Kaoru said.

Mira nods a little in agreement to this. "Definitely... Although they're both rather silent, so it's hard to tell..."

"You should see Kyouya-senpai when he's drunk. He's not so mature then," Hikaru laughed.

And now she was interested in a higher degree. "Oh? How so?" she asked, looking between the twins curiously.

"He becomes whiny and weird," Kaoru laughed. "He sang to Haruhi's pillow last time!"

Mira chuckles a little, shaking her head. "That's a mental image to really think about..."

"Maybe you should get him drunk sometime and see what he does," Hikaru suggested. "It's worth a shot, isn't it?"

Mira shrugs and nods a little. "Definitely. I don't think I'd be able to join him, but I'd like to see that."

"Well he has to do it in secret in his own apartment," Kaoru said. "But if he has your number, he'll probably call you."

"What, are you kidding?" Hikaru laughed. "He probably already has her number. Or do you underestimate," he imitated Kyouya as he said, " _the intelligence of the Otori Group_?"

Mira blinked a little, trying to understand what's going on. "What do you mean...?" She asked, looking back and forth between the twins. Seeing as she doesn't know a thing about the Otori Group, she had to question it. Like any sane person would.

"The Otori Group is Kyouya-senpai's family," Kaoru explained.

"They're one of the richest families in Japan," Hikaru continued.

"Any information he may want, he'll get," they finished in unison.

Mira had to listen as carefully as she could because of these two. Difficult when you have two similar voices going at the same time. "That's... that's fair. Terrifying, though..."

"We all technically have access to it, but we don't care enough," Hikaru said. "Kyouya-senpai just uses knowledge and power to his advantage."

Mira nods a little. "That's fair... If he has that much then who wouldn't?" She asked, sighing a little. _Though still... Stuff like that here could get a lot of people in trouble_.

Kaoru shrugged. "I've never used my wealth to spy on anyone."

Mira nods a little, smiling a bit. "That's good to hear.."

Hikaru sighed. "We're not evil like him."

"I wouldn't even know... I mean, I just met you guys yesterday, so..." Mira shrugged a bit as she said this, rubbing the back of her neck. "Though I trust you guys. Definitely."

Kaoru looked to Hikaru and smiled. "She trusts us."

Mira smiles a little as she heard him say this, nodding in agreement. Nothing else to really contribute at the moment.

Hikaru smirked. "Glad that you do, Mira."

"Of course. Though if someone has anything to say about it, I might still be wary," Mira chuckles, though still smiling happily to the both of them.

Kaoru just laughed. "No, we're good."

Mira smiles a little and nods. "Alright, I'm holding you to your word."

Hikaru exchanged a look with his brother. "Just fine."

Mira nods again, then realizing what they were really there for. "O-Oh, crap, snacks right? I'm sorry, I forgot..."

Hikaru nodded. "I'm starving."

"Alright, anything specific you guys want? I have some chips, might have some yogurt..." Mira mumbles the last bit, having to think on it a bit. "I'm limited until I get paid in a couple days, but whatever you guys want."

"Chips sound good," Hikaru said.

Mira nods a little and goes to her kitchen in order to obtain them.

Hikaru looked around, examining his surroundings.

Mira got the chips into a bowl and brought them out. "There. Nothing fancy, but it'll do... I hope."

"Thank you," Hikaru said.

Mira nods a little. "No problem."

Kaoru's jaw dropped. "He actually thanked you," he said in shock.

Mira looked over at him. "What's so odd about it...?"

Kaoru laughed as Hikaru glared at him.

"Nothing," Hikaru said.

She tilted her head a little, though thought nothing of it. "Alright... As long as you're sure...?"

"We're sure," they answered in unison.

"Alright then," Mira said with a confident nod to the two of them.

Hikaru glanced over to Kaoru and smirked, putting a chip in his mouth and taking a bite.

Mira didn't really take that much of notice to it, looking at the time on her phone for a quick second.

Kaoru glanced over at Mira, a faint blush on his cheeks. "So, Mira, how difficult are classes at Harvard anyway?"

She looked up at the two, pocketing her phone quickly. "Well, since it's the first day, it's not that hard... Though it's not going to get any easier as time goes on, but it's still fun."

"High school's too easy," Hikaru complained. "Especially here in America. It almost puts me to sleep."

Mira chuckled a little. "Yeah, it's really boring... You barely need a lot of it, so I don't see why they enforce it anyway."

"I know, right?" Kaoru asked.

Mira nodded a little. "It's ridiculous. Especially when you're taking classes you don't even aspire to be..." She sighed a little as she said this. No one knew how many times she'd had to deal with that.

Kaoru nodded. "They're making me retake classes here."

"Really? You'd think that it wouldn't even matter, since you've been over more than the school is making people take..." Mira said, thinking aloud more than anything, though it was still a thought nonetheless.

"It's annoying," Hikaru huffed. "We shouldn't have to do any of it. We're rich, for God's sake."

"Pardon the language but even the rich bitches have to go through with it. And trust me, there are a lot of them," Mira explained, shuddering at the thought of literally any of them.

"And what are we?" Hikaru demanded, getting defensive.

Mira took in the tone, eye widening as she realized what she said. "N-No, not you guys...!" She stuttered out, eyes wide. "Like, the other people there... I didn't mean it like that. Figures, every time I open my mouth I offend someone..."

Kaoru shrugged. "I'm not offended."

Mira looked over at him, sighing a bit in relief. "Thank goodness..."

Hikaru huffed a little before agreeing with his brother. "Neither am I..."

"Are you sure...?" Mira asked, seeing as he was being all uppity about it earlier. She just didn't want anyone mad at her specifically, so she had to be sure.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hikaru stated.

Mira nods a little. "A-Alright..." she stuttered out, not meaning to but she was nervous.

"What are you so nervous about?" Kaoru asked, concerned.

Mira shrugged a little. "Didn't really mean to upset you guys if at all. That's my only issue," she admitted, rubbing the back of her neck.

"He's not upset," Kaoru flatly stated.

Mira nodded a little to this. "As long as you're certain. Would rather not get my head torn off today..."

"He wouldn't dare," Kaoru said, smiling.

"I think I'd be surprised if he didn't, though," Mira chuckled a little, trying to make a funny. Though death was the last thing she wanted from either of them. And from the argument they were having the night before, nothing would be surprising with either of them.

Hikaru laughed. "I wouldn't kill you, Mira. You're cool."

Mira laughed along with him. "Oh, thank goodness," she said, a sense of relief washing over her. Though if he asked, it was an act. She wasn't going to let him know that she was afraid he'd kill her.

Kaoru looked at her, fondness in his eyes. "We like you, Mira. So of course we'd let you live."

Mira felt the sparkle of achievement in her eyes, though tried to hide the fact that that happened. "I'm happy to hear it."

Hikaru chuckled. "But don't get too cocky about it."

"I'll do my best," Mira said with a half-assed salute to the twins.

Kaoru grinned at her.

Mira grinned happily in return.

Hikaru scoffed.

She looked to Hikaru at the sound of the scoff. "W-Wha...?"

"Nothing," he said, smirking.

"You look like you have a little more than nothing in mind..." Mira said, a little skeptical now. What was going on...?

"You'll just have to find out," Hikaru said with a mischievous grin.

After all, they didn't call him the devil type for nothing.


End file.
